Frequently asked questions - Clan Wars
What is a clan war? A war is declared by one of two clans. The winner will get rewards for the clan and clans’ treasury. Who can declare a war? Only Head of the clan can declare a war to another clan. War can be declared from Golem menu or from Heavenly Chancellor menu by clicking on POLITICS button, which will give you a list of all clans. Before declaring a war you will be presented with the cost of war (in game resources) that will be deducted from clans’ treasury. What determines the cost of war? The cost of war depends on level of Ziggurat of a clan that is declaring a war, as well as level of Ziggurat of defending clan. Who can participate in a clan war? There is a couple of requirements clan have to meet to participate in a war. Golem Shield is not activated due to the loss in a previous war or activated by Head of clan for protection. Treasury of clan must have enough resources to declare a war. How many wars can be declared? Wars can be declared only one at a time. How do the war end? The war ends when all of members of one of the clan are killed, including Golem. Defending clan paid a fee to avoid war. How do I declare war to other clan? War can be declared by Head of clan from Golem menu or from Heavenly Chancellor menu by clicking on POLITICS button, which will give you a list of all clans. Before declaring a war you will be presented with the cost of war (in game resources) that will be deducted from clans’ treasury. Can war be avoided? When war is declared there will be time to for war preparation. This allows to summon and notify all clan members of a war. At this stage defending clan can pay a fee to avoid war. How much is the fee for avoiding a war? Please follow a link to see table for all cost related to war cancellation fees Is it possible to accelerate time for beginning of the war? When war is declared at the time of war preparation the offensive clan can speed up time. What is the cost for speeding up the beginning of war? When war is declared at the time of war preparation the Head of offensive clan can speed up time 1 hour at a time for a set fee Also this effect can be reversed by defending clan for a set fee Is there any limit for war acceleration? Acceleration of war can be done multiple times, but not less than 8 hours before the beginning of the war. In the event of a war, what become of resources if defending clan avoided war by paying off? In this case the offensive clan will get 90% of the cost of war back to its treasury, including any accelerating costs. How much time do we have to prepare for a war? War preparation will begin with 24 hour timer and will end after the timer runs out. Where in the menu can I declare a war? War can be declared by Head of clan from Golem menu or from Heavenly Chancellor menu by clicking on POLITICS button, which will give you a list of all clans. Before declaring a war you will be presented with the cost of war (in game resources) that will be deducted from clans’ treasury. How much time is allotted for a war battle itself? The war battle lasts for 2 hours. How can I attack a Golem of opposing clan? To attack Golem, you need to click FIGHT button in the Golem menu. Are there any rules in a war? All participants will get divided in to 2 groups- Offence and defense of its clan Golem. Any additional clan members can join battle at any time. Any prolong spells on players will be effective only at their turn. Only participating in a battle players can observe the action. If a player is defeated, he will be eliminated from battle, but can still be a spectator. Is there any prize for winning a war? Yes. If your clan is victorious, then the Head of clan will receive a TROPHY, which can be collected from events menu. Is it possible to have a tie? If 2 hour timer runs out and there is no victor, then the war is declared as a tie. What is considered as a lost war? If all participating members of the clan war are defeated, the war is over. When Golem regeneration begins? Regeneration of Golem begins immediately after defeat. Golem automatically receives Golem shield for 1 hour. Can Golem shield be activated by clan members? Only Head of clan can activate a Golem shield. The shield will protect Golem for 24 hours from any wars. The cost of Golem shield is determined by the current level of Ziggurat Are the any restrictions on Golem when it is under a Golem shield? In this case the clan can’t declare any wars, as well as no other clan can attack a Golem with active Golem shield. What’s Golems’ process of regeneration? After 1 hour the Golem is completely restored and ready for new war. Can Golem restoration be accelerated? By pressing “RESTORE” button, Head of clan can instantly restore Golem for additional fee, which will be taken from clans’ treasury. Category:Clan Wars